


Frog On A Lily Pad

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drug Use, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Inspired By Tumblr, Light-Hearted, M/M, Male Friendship, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-20 20:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14901110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance and Keith have some high, deep conversations. Yep.Oneshot/drabble





	Frog On A Lily Pad

"You know what?" Lance said slowly. Was he high? Maybe. But if he was then it was on space drugs, so it was okay. "Whenever I see a frog on a lily pad...I'm like, yeah man... That's exactly where you're supposed to be."

Keith looked up. Maybe he was high too. 

"Yeah, well. That's what God says when he sees me crying in a taco bell bathroom at 1 am."

Oh. Um, okay. 


End file.
